Sonic Heroes: Chao Side Story
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: The Chao's Life crew are back in their version of Sonic Heroes!
1. Eggman's Threat

**Sonic Heroes: Chao Side Story**

_**The Chao's Life crew is back in their version of Sonic Heroes! If you haven't read "A Chao's Life" I suggest you do so now.**_

_**Team Chao consists of: Ghost- the powerhouse of the team**_

_**Scribbles- the flyboy. He uses his signs to fly.**_

_**Flash- the speed demon of the gang.**_

Chapter 1: Eggman's Threat 

The neutral garden was in panic. Never before did such a disaster happen in history. In other words, it was Boomer's turn to cook dinner. Horrid smells were emitted from the shelter as the green chao put things not meant to cook into the pan. An hour later, Boomer emerged, holding a pan of a black, charred, and unappetizing mess. It was then that Snow entered the garden, carrying some pizza and the mail.

" Guys! We've got trouble! Eggman has been released from prison. He sent us this letter." The gray chao exclaimed as she waved a letter. Ghost grabbed the paper and started to read it.

" You little rats! You shall rue the day you messed with Dr. Eggman! I have constructed my most powerful weapon ever. In three days, the planet will be rubbed clean of chao and Omochao shall take over! Wahahaha! Ahahah!" he read. Scribbles took the letter and ate it.

' Wow… taking it a little far, isn't he? One incident and he wants us dead.' The mute chao scrawled.

" It's not our fault he wanted to dupe Shadow, destroy Maria, and flood our garden with Omochao." Techno said as he opened the pizza box.

" We need to stop that tub of lard befor some one gets hurt." Flash declared with a mouthful of pizza. Snow started to think as she reached into the box.

" Maybe only three of us should go. I mean, if he sees all of us he'll panic and use the weapon sooner." She said.

" Yeah! Like one for power, one for flight, and one for speed. I could be the power one!" Ghost exclaimed as he whipped the Froaster out and started to polish it.

" I'll handle speed! After all, I am a sonic chao!" Flash whooped, and began to run around the garden.

' Leave flight to me!' Scribbles wrote. The others stared at him. The mute chao took two sheets of poster board, wrote 'WING' on each, and flapped his arms. Scribbles took to the skies and flew for a few minutes. When he landed, every one applauded the little flyboy. The trio of heroes went to the exit.

" We're off on yet another adventure. If we fail, put your head between your knees and kiss your butts good-buy. Just kidding! We'll be back! Later!" Ghost announced to the denizens of the neutral garden. The three chao marched out of their home.

" We're as good as dead." Boomer sighed.

**_Review, and Team Chao will destroy Team Rose first! _** **_If not, Team Sonic will feel the wrath of the chao!_**


	2. Ocean Bash!

_**Team Chao is on the move! Enjoy the pure mayhem!**_

**Chapter 2: Ocean Bash!**

The three heroes reached the beach. Scribbles stopped his partners and began to sniff the air.

" What's up?" Ghost asked his pal.

' I smell Eggman… He's close.' Scribbles wrote.

" What does he smell like?" Flash asked.

' Smells like a mix of gasoline and KFC. In other words, he reeks.' Scribbles replied.

" Well, the clock is ticking. We better get moving." Ghost said as the trio ran along the shoreline. A few feet later, the gang found a group of Eggman's robots standing in a circle. Ghost whipped the Froaster out and mowed them down.

" That was too easy…" Flash said.

" Yeah, he must have used the good metal to make Metal Sonic. And he must have run low on funds when he paid bail." Ghost replied. The trio continued on until they come to a cliff overlooking the sea.

" Um… hey, Scribbs. Think you could fly across this gap?" Flash asked. Scribbles looked and backed away.

' I think we'll have to swim across…' the mute chao wrote as he slowly walked to the edge and jumped off. As he fell, a stone pillar rose out of the water. This resulted in Scribbles doing a swan dive onto solid rock. More pillars ascended to form a bridge leading safely to the other side.

" Whoa! You okay man?" Ghost asked his friend who was still laying on the first platform.

' That depends on your definition of okay.' The mute chao wrote. Flash rolled the wounded chao on his back.

" You'll be fine. Let's go!" the sonic chao said as he started to dash across the bridge, followed by Ghost and Scribbles. The group continued on, trashing Egg bots along the way. Soon, they reached a cannon leading to the sea. Ghost jumped in with Flash shoving the pale chao further down. Scribbles looked in, and wrote ' Are you sure it's safe?' Flash grabbed him and pulled the flyboy in as well. The cannon shot the tiny heroes onto the back of a gigantic turtle.

" Cool! I didn't know turtles could get this big!" Flash exclaimed. Ghost gazed at the horizon and sat down.

" Let's rest for a few minutes. This turtle will take us to the other side." He instructed. Scribbles pulled out a pack of gum and handed it out to his teammates.

" Thanks. What flavor is it?" Ghost asked.

' Super Bubble Lemonade' Scribbles wrote. Flash shrugged his shoulders as he popped a piece into his mouth.

" Man, I miss the forest where I grew up." The sonic chao said. The gang looked curiously at him.

" Yeah, I was born in a jungle. Amy took me away and dumped me in the Neutral Garden." Flash continued.

' Rouge hatched me. But, for some reason, I can't speak. I'm limited to signs.' Scribbles scrawled. Ghost lowered his head.

" I hatched on my own. No friends, no family, nothing. For months, I wandered through the streets. I strived to find a home. But, no family would take me. Then, a rabbit named Vanilla found me and took me to the garden. There I found friends." He explained.

' Wow… I never knew that.' Scribbles wrote.

"Land ho!" Flash yelled as the turtle drew closer to the shore. As the gang left the shell, a shadow passed over their heads.

" It's him…Dr. Eggman." Ghost growled as he prepped the Froaster. With that, the tiny trio ran into some old ruins. Flash lead as he weaved through the crumbling pillars. Scribbles came next, soaring over the fallen rocks as Ghost blasted through them altogether.

They finally made it to Eggman who sat in a bird-like mech.

" So, you three think you can beat me?" the obese doctor laughed as he started to fly towards the warriors. Scribbles glanced at the others and performed their Team Blast. Scribbles catapulted Flash and Ghost into the air. Ghost shot the rotors off the mech. Flash targeted the cockpit with a homing attack. Eggman began to flee; but Ghost shot a pillar down onto the machine. An escape pod rose out of the wreckage.

" You'll pay for this!" the mad doctor screamed as he took off.

" Yeah! We whupped him!" Flash whooped.

" Stay sharp! He's getting away!" Ghost barked.

' I'm hungry.' Scribbles wrote as the chased the pod.

_**Well, the chapters may be coming slower. I got a new game. ANIMAL CROSSING! Please review!**_


	3. Energy Plant Peril

It's time for Team Rose to feel the wrath of the chao! Oh, while I'm at it, S.O.N.I.C., the chao have it out for Knuckles. Read "A Chao's Life" to understand.

**Chapter 3: Energy Plant Peril.**

Our tiny heroes chased the escape pod in the mainland. Soon, the craft descended into a city.

" What a wuss! He's afraid of three chao!" Flash laughed.

" Careful! He's now a wounded beast. That is the most dangerous one of all." Ghost reminded.

' Let's get him!' Scribbles wrote. The trio ran onto a blue road.

" Sweet! Look how fast I can go now! Wheeee!" Flash whooped. Scribbles whipped out a sheet of poster board, wrote 'SLED' on it, and jumped on. As the mute chao slid past his teammates, he grabbed them and plopped them both onto the sled.

" Cool! Good idea, Scribbs!" Ghost said and slapped the chao on the back. The makeshift sled flew off the road and onto a platform with the pipes that were on the road. The pipes were empty and two egg bots were doing something with them. Ghost shot them both with the Froaster. The pipes filled up with a red liquid and the blue road materialized before the chao's eyes.

" Eggman must be taking that energy from those pipes." Flash stated.

" Man, he's evil! Just like Amy!" Ghost exclaimed.

'Great, now the prices will rise again.' Scribbles wrote as he pulled out his sled. A few seconds later, the little liberators rocketed down the blue road on their sled. At the bottom were Eggman, as well as Amy, Cream, and Big. Ghost grabbed the sled and turned it to the left.

" Wait, Ghost! Eggman's to the right!" Flash yelled.

" Eggman? I'm aiming for Amy! Muahahaha!" the pale chao cackled.

'Brace for impact! Duck!' Scribbles scrawled. The sled slammed into Amy, causing her to fly into the air. The Pink Demon landed on Big, knocking them both out.

"Direct hit! Ha ha ha!" Ghost whooped.

' Are we having fun or what?' Scribbles wrote with a big smile on his face.

" Let's do it again!" Flash laughed.

The road turned into a ramp and the three chao flew through the air. They fell into a shaft. At the bottom, there was a pool of the red liquid.

" What is that?" Ghost asked.

" An energy storage tank. Wonder how we get out?" Flash wondered. Scribbles found a switch and flipped it. Almost instantly, the liquid started to rise. Scribbles got his wings ready as Ghost and Flash clung to his feet.

" Let's roll!" Ghost yelled as Scribbles took to the air. Higher and higher they flew as the liquid nipped at their heels. As they reached the top, an emergency hatch began to close. As soon as the door was almost shut, Scribbles burst out. He landed and set his pals down.

" If anyone asks, we didn't see a thing…right?" Ghost asked. The others nodded.

" Aha! We found you!" Amy shrieked as her, Big and Cream dashed to meet them.

' Looks like we got a fight on our hands.' Scribbles wrote.

" Hey Big! I thought I saw Froggy jump off the building." Ghost lied. Big's eyes widened and he jumped off the building.

" Nice try, but that won't work on me!" Amy smirked. It was then that Cream knocked the Demon down. The rabbit and the chao kicked her off the edge.

" She was getting annoying… Well, see ya!" Cream giggled as she walked off. The chao then saw Eggman in his pod. The pod landed in an amusement park.

" I do believe that we need a break." Ghost grinned.

" Feeling Lucky?" Flash asked.

' All your base belong to Scribbles' Scribbles wrote as the gang ran to the entrance.

_**Admit it, you didn't see Cream's betrayal coming… Review!**_


	4. The Man With the Golden Egg

_**Time for some theme park hijinx! It's chapter 4!**_

**Chapter 4: The Man With the Golden Egg.**

" What do you mean we can't get in?" Ghost yelled at the guard.

" There is a V.I.P. party going on in this park. Unless you have an invite, you can't get in." The guard explained. The trio of heroes sat on the curb, figuring out how to get in the park.

" I've got it! We'll just steal an invite from someone!" Flash exclaimed.

' Great idea! Oh! Here comes someone. Quick! Hide!' Scribbles wrote. The gang ducked inside a bush as the person walked past. This person was clad in a black tuxedo with matching pants. On his wrist was a multi-gadget watch. This man spoke with a British accent.

" It's him… the spy among spies." Ghost gasped.

" The original ladies man with the coolest car around." Flash continued.

' James Bond!' Scribbles concluded. Ghost smiled and the three chao huddled together.

The spy reached the curb when three chao jumped out from the bush. Ghost started to do a cute dance while Flash started to sing. Scribbles whipped out a flute and played it. This went on for a few minutes. After the routine ended, Flash drug out a hat and pointed. Bond bent over to put some money in, but he never got the chance because Scribbles knocked him out with a sign. The three took the invite as well as his tux. Scribbles looked inside and replaced the name with 'Chao Bond and company.' At the gate, the same guard was there.

" Look, I already told you… No invite, no party." He said. Scribbles thrust the invite in his face.

" Sorry! Come in Mr. Bond." The guard apologized as he let them in. Inside there were a plethora of wealthy ladies and gentlemen. The three split up and went into the crowd. Ghost found a poker table and started to play. Scribbles found a bar and talked to the bartender.

" What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

' Some cranberry juice cocktail. Shaken, not stirred.' Scribbles replied. Flash wandered through the crowd and saw Shadow in a black tuxedo holding the hand of Maria who was in a black gown.

" Hey, Shadow! Hey Maria!" the sonic chao laughed.

" Flash? What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

" Have you seen Eggman around here?" Flash asked.

" Yeah! He went to the poker table. Why?" Shadow questioned.

" Thanks! Later!" The chao said as he zoomed away. At the table, Ghost slid a huge pile of chips forward and smiled at Eggman. The obese doctor smiled his crooked smile as he laid his cards on the table.

" Full house. Beat that chao." He growled. Ghost looked worried when he laid his cards down.

" Four aces. Too bad." Ghost chuckled as he gathered up the chips. He then took a drink of water. Eggman then pulled out an egg made of solid gold.

" Know what this is? This is the key to chaokind's doom. Only one day left now." He whispered. Ghost shook his head and procured a vial of green liquid.

" What's that?" Eggman asked.

" Antidote."

" For what?"

" For the poison that you just drank." Ghost laughed. Eggman started to choke. He then noticed that the little chao was just pulling his leg.

" You little nuisance. You'll pay for this!" the doctor screamed as he grabbed Maria. Everyone began to gasp and scream.

" Shut up! Shut up or the girl here gets it!" he yelled and whipped out a revolver. The three chao stood together, wondering what to do. Ghost took a Chaos Emerald out of the Froaster and smiled. Shadow started to run to help Maria, but Flash stopped him.

" Hey, Chubby! Your mamma is so fat, when she wears high heels, she strikes oil." Flash yelled. Eggman's face started to turn red.

' Hey! You're so fat when you jump in the ocean, People yell 'Tsunami!'' Scribbles wrote.

" That's IT! Say goodbye to Maria!" Eggman roared and pulled the trigger.

CLICK!

" What? Empty? I loaded it before I entered." The doctor stammered. Ghost walked up to Eggman tossing a Chaos Emerald up and catching it.

" Looking for these?" the white chao asked, showing the doctor the hand full of bullets.

" I don't understand…"

" You don't get it, do you? Shadow's not the only one who can use Chaos Control." Ghost said. Eggman jumped up and ran for his craft. The pod rose up into the air and flew off. The team checked up on Maria.

" Are you alright?" Ghost asked. Maria sat up.

" Yes, I'm fine. But, how could you be able to use an ability that my father created?" she asked.

" It's called practice. But, anyway what matters is that you're safe." Ghost explained and turned to his team.

" Let's go," he said as they left the park.

_**Ghost can use Chaos control? So that explains why my burger vanished… chapter 5 on the way!**_


	5. Crazy Canyon

_**Time for chapter 5! Whooo! **_

**Chapter 5: Crazy Canyon.**

" Wow! This place is huge!" Flash exclaimed.

' Eggman could be anywhere.' Scribbles wrote.

" Eggman! You will pay dearly for that stunt!" Ghost screamed as the trio grinded on the rails. After a few minutes of grinding, the chao found a building. This building had Eggman's face with horns on it.

" Now that's bull!" Flash joked.

" So, this is Egghead's base… This won't be easy." Ghost stated. Suddenly, the door opened and dozens of robots poured out. Flash performed a homing attack to some of them while Ghost grabbed one and threw it into a group of other bots. Scribbles beat a robot into submission with his sheet of poster board. After the battle, the chao continued forward until they came to a metal grate on the floor. Flash tried to pry it open.

" Darn, It's stuck fast. What now?" the sonic chao asked. Ghost shook his head, whipped out the Froaster, and blew the screen apart. The trio then jumped through the hole and down a long shaft. After falling for a couple of minutes, the gang landed on a train car.

" Whoa! That was close." Flash gasped. Ghost surveyed the surroundings.

" This train is carrying supplies for Eggman's doomsday weapon. We need to destroy it before it can destroy us." He explained. Scribbles grabbed some parts and heaved them overboard. The other two chao followed their pal's example. When they ran out, the little saboteurs flew to the next car and chucked more parts off the train. The trio made their way to the engine car.

' Ohhh…shiny.' Scribbles wrote as he pointed to a glowing circle in the car.

" This must be the core to the engine! Ghost, do your thing!" Flash grinned.

" With pleasure…" Ghost laughed as he shot the glowing sphere. The result was the train exploding and the team grinding on the rails. On the horizon was an orange building where all the rails ended.

" That must be the station!" Ghost yelled.

" Here we go…oh no!" Flash gasped as more trains sped from the station. Some of the trains were shaped like rhinos; the others were black and red. The black trains were heavily armed, the tops were on fire, and they had spikes everywhere.

' Ah! We're gonna hit!' Scribbles scrawled hastily.

" Stand strong! Keep going!" Ghost ordered. The trains veered onto different tracks and missed the chao completely. Ghost, Flash, and Scribbles soon reached the station safely. When the team jumped onto the platform, another wave of robots rushed in.

" Why does Egghead make all these robots?" Flash asked.

" He probably thinks that one could get lucky and actually hit something besides air." Ghost huffed as he mowed down a group of the mechanical monsters. Scribbles used his signs to slice and dice bots as Flash used a tornado to blow away his opposition. In a matter of minutes, the floor was littered with scrap metal and oil.

" That was a lot of wasted money." Flash said.

' Is that all? Bring it on!' Scribbles wrote with a crazed look on his little face.

" Let's keep moving. We have until sunset." Ghost stated. The chao found a bobsled up ahead of the battlefield.

" I'm driving! Vroom!" Flash shouted as he jumped into the driver's seat.

" No, you push it. We need some speed to get this can going." Ghost ordered.

' Where do I go?" Scribbles scrawled. Ghost pointed to the top of the car.

" You'll need to fly when we reach something. I'm driving!" the pale chao declared as he hopped in. Flash started pushing the car, sending it on its way. The trio sped down the track, plowing robots and jumping fences. Eggman appeared next to them.

" Where do you think you're going?" the fat doctor growled.

" We're going to kick your butt!" Ghost yelled as he pulled ahead of Eggman. The car hit a fence and was destroyed. The three passengers were jettisoned out of the car. Eggman rocketed ahead of them. Ghost was the first to rise, followed by Scribbles and Flash.

" Time to have a long talk with the good doctor." Ghost growled.

" And by talk you mean…" Flash asked.

" Beat with a pipe."

" Oh. So it's good old-fashioned negotiating."

' No, cattle prod is negotiating remember?' Scribbles wrote.

The gang met up with Eggman who was sitting in front of a satellite dish.

" So, the wreck didn't kill you? Stubborn pests, aren't you?" he growled.

" Give it up!" Ghost yelled.

" Time to face the music!" Flash said.

' All your base belongs to Scribbles!' Scribbles wrote.

"Witness the end of chao as we know it! I just need to insert the key and…" Eggman explained as he reached into his pockets. His face looked panicked as he searched his other pockets. Eggman slowly looked at Ghost.

" I think he just figured it out…" the white chao chuckled as he pulled out the gold egg and tossed it into the canyon. The doctor smiled at his opponents and jumped off the road. Seconds later, a flying mech rose out of the canyon. This mech had guns galore and a storage tank carrying weapons. Scribbles ran ahead to engage it. The mute chao cut off a few of the guns while Flash took out the rotors, slowing it down considerably. Ghost began to open fire on the craft. The bottom part exploded, leaving the top part exposed and shooting spike balls at the chao. Scribbles used a sign to bat some of the balls back at him. Flash summoned a tornado to stop the rotor while Ghost destroyed the top part. Eggman tried to escape using the machine from the ocean, but Team Chao totaled it using their Team Blast.

" Wow! That was fun!" Ghost cheered. Flash found Eggman lying on his back. Scribbles drew close to the doctor and an Eggman head popped out of a compartment in his stomach.

" Oh, how charming. That was gross even for a robot!" Flash said.

" You fools! That dish was not the real weapon! Look above you!" the fake laughed.

" Ships!" Flash shouted. Ghost and Scribbles looked into the sky and saw an armada of fish looking airships. The chao ran off while the fake Eggman melted down and a new figure rose out of the puddle.

" Chao data has been copied." A metallic voice growled.

_**Next is the Jungle! And Team Sonic WILL feel the wrath of chao! Review!**_


	6. Flash's Choice

Remember when in chapter 2 Flash said that he was born in a jungle? Well, Flash will make a homecoming!

Chapter 6: Flash's Choice 

" Eggman! No way off the hook this time!" Ghost growled as the trio ground on a vine. Flash started to look around with a smile on his face.

" This place looks familiar. Wait, I'm home!" he cheered.

' It looks like Eggman's robots are here too!' Scribbles wrote. The team jumped off the vine to surprise the bots. Ghost smashed two of them together while Scribbles booted some of them into the lake. A gold robot with a spiked shield summoned more into combat. The new opponents surrounded the tiny trio. Things seemed bleak when suddenly, the robots exploded! Flash looked at the remains and saw arrows jutting out of them. The chao continued along the path where they encountered a giant frog.

' Ooh, frog…' Scribbles wrote as the frog yawned. The mute chao stuck his head in the mouth. The frog's mouth quickly snapped shut, trapping Scribbles inside.

" Cough him up, fly-muncher!" Ghost yelled as he began to kick the amphibian. Scribbles pried the frog's mouth open and held it open with a sign that read 'JACK'. Flash snagged some vines and arranged them in the mouth like reins. The three chao then climbed onto the frog's back and rode it like a horse.

' Good idea, Flash!' Scribbles wrote. The team drove the frog into a patch of trees, where chao dropped out of the trees.

" Don't move!" a red girl chao ordered while pointing a bow at the frog.

" Is that you, Flame?" Flash asked. Flame lowered her bow slightly.

" Flash? Where have you been for a year?" she questioned.

" After the Pink Demon captured me, I stayed with her for a few months. She then left me in the Neutral Garden where I met some new friends like Ghost and Scribbles." The sonic chao replied.

" You know her?" Ghost asked.

" Yes, she is my fiancée. We were to be wed on the day that Amy took me." Flash explained.

' How touching. I think I'm gonna cry…' Scribbles scrawled while tears welled up in his eyes.

" Gather the villagers. Today we celebrate the return of Flash!" Flame said. Later, the trio wandered through the streets of the town. Scribbles was trying to get some walnuts open. Flame led the chao into the chief's house.

" So, where's the chief?" Ghost asked.

" You're looking at her." Flash answered.

" Flash, now that you're here, we can start the wedding!" Flame smiled. Suddenly, a brown chao burst through the door.

" Miss Flame, robots have found the entrance to the town." he panted.

" Eggman must have followed us!" Ghost gasped.

' Let's go!' Scribbles wrote. Flash nodded and the team dashed out of the house. Outside, the town was under attack by giant robots wielding massive hammers. Ghost shot at one with little effect. Scribbles sat a walnut next to one robot and watched as the hammer broke the shell. Flash whipped up a twister to immobilize some while Ghost used Chaos Control to destroy them. The invasion was soon quelled.

" Why would someone do this?" Flame asked.

" After we kicked Eggman's butt, he wants to destroy all chao. We came through here to intercept him before someone got hurt." Ghost explained.

' We need to stop him!' Scribbles wrote.

" Flash, do you need to leave again?" Flame cried.

" Yes, I'm sorry." Flash replied. When they left, Flame started to cry. One of her maids, a black chao, started to talk to her.

" Those chao need Flash more than everyone. Think for a second, why do you want Flash to stay? Is it because you're afraid of him leaving you again? No matter where he's at, he'll still love you." The maid explained.

Later, the team found themselves on a stretch of land surrounded by water.

" He's heading for that mansion in the distance." Ghost stated.

' Party time!' Scribbles scrawled. Flash was silent.

" Hold it!" a voice screamed. The chao turned to see Sonic, Tails, and a wheelchair confined Knuckles.

" Hey, look! It's the three stooges. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles!" Ghost chuckled. Knuckles charged at Ghost, only to smash into a rock. Sonic delivered a punch to Scribbles' jaw.

' Look! Amy!' he wrote. Sonic whipped around to see this, but Scribbles knocked him into the water. Flash grabbed Tails by his tails and tossed him into the water. Knuckles whipped his chair around to ram Ghost, but Scribbles pushed the wheelchair into the lake.

" Something on your mind, Flash?" Ghost asked.

" Now that I'm home, I don't know what to do." The sonic chao answered.

" Well, here's what we're going to do. You decide if you want to roll with us or stay here. Either way, we won't hold it against you." Ghost explained.

" Flash!" Flame screamed as she ran into the clearing.

" Flame?" Flash said.

" Go with them. They need you more than we do. I was selfish wanting you to stay." She cried. Flash comforted her.

" I promise I will return safely. Don't be afraid." The sonic chao said. Flame smiled and looked at Ghost and Scribbles. Flash then joined his pals and together, they walked away in the sunset.

" I know you can do it. Together, you are strong." Flame said.

**_Sorry about the sad stuff… Next chapter, Team Chao will meet some ghosts. Review!_**


	7. Team Flame

_**You asked for it, now here it is! A new team of chao!**_

Chapter 7: Team Flame 

" Are you sure we should do this?" Flash asked as the team walked down the stone walkway.

" Eggman probably has the real weapon on the ship." Ghost answered.

' Um…ever get the feeling we were being watched?' Scribbles wrote. Ghost started to look around.

" I don't see anyone. Let's keep moving." The pale chao said. The trio ran along the path when they came to a closed door.

" Great… Ghost?" Flash asked. Ghost tried to shoot the door down with little effect. Scribbles found a hole in the ground with a sphere in it. The sphere was adorned with ancient runes. When Scribbles went to tell the others on what he saw, Ghost and Flash grabbed him and charged at the door with Scribbles as a battering ram. They hit the door and bounced off.

' Huh? Ghost, since when did you become triplets? Did Techno make a cloning machine?' the mute chao scrawled. It was then that Flash saw the hole. He and Ghost touched the sphere and were almost blinded by the flash that resulted. When the light faded, the chao were standing on a ceiling.

" Okay, this is strange…" Flash said. Scribbles looked around panicked.

' How hard did we hit that door?' he wrote.

" Relax, we just touched that sphere. I found the switch that opens the door!" Ghost assured. After Ghost flipped the switch, the sound of a door creaking was heard. The chao then continued onward, looking for another switch. Flash led the search, zooming down paths. Suddenly, a thing materialized in front of them. This thing had a pumpkin head and a black cloak.

" Ghost! Ghost!" Flash yelled.

" I see it." Ghost said. Scribbles chucked a sign that read, 'ROCK' at the apparition. The poster board hit the ghost and it vanished.

' As I thought, they can be damaged.' He wrote. The team continued on their journey, only to be stopped by an arrow. Ghost looked around and saw their attackers. A red chao accompanied by two black chao.

" We meet again, Flash." The red chao said. Flash instantly recognized the voice.

" Flame, What are you doing here?" the sonic chao asked.

" I thought we could help you save the chao. My two maids wanted to tag along." Flame explained. The two black chao smiled and pulled out a sledgehammer and a hat with a propeller.

" I'm Spic." The one with the hammer said.

" I'm Span." The other chao introduced. Ghost and Scribbles introduced themselves to Spic and Span. After the introductions were out of the way, the two teams continued down the upside down path. At the end of the path stood the sphere surrounded by ghosts. Ghost whipped out a Chaos Emerald.

" What are you doing?" Flash asked.

" Remember when I said that I practiced Chaos Control?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah…"

" I also created other attacks using the Emeralds." The pale chao answered as he tossed it into the air. The gem hovered in the air while glowing. A green rain occurred. It was light.

" CHAOS RAIN!" he roared as the rain became heavier and heavier. The ghosts vanished as Flash dashed to the switch and touched it. A bright light resulted. When the light faded, the gangs were standing on the path again; only it was right side up.

" Hey, door's open." Ghost said and he fell to his knees.

" You alright, man?" Flash asked as he held him up.

" Yeah, that Chaos Rain took it out of me." The weary chao answered.

' What? How is that possible?' Scribbles wrote.

" I can answer that," Flame said, " using any attack involving an Emerald saps energy from the person attacking. He'll be back to normal in a few minutes."

" Come on, Ghost, we'll help you out of here." Flash assured his pal as he and Scribbles lifted him up. The group ventured on, Flame covering them. Finally, They made it into the mansion. Ghost looked around and saw another switch near some paintings of robots.

" Stand back, it could be a trap." Flame stated as she shot the switch with an arrow. When the light faded, the paintings came to life and began to advance toward the adventurers. Spic whipped out her hammer and pounded one robot into scrap. Span pulled out the hat and spun the propeller. The wind that resulted ripped some bots to shreds. Flame pinned enemies to the wall while Ghost shot them with the Froaster. Flash charged up a spin dash while Scribbles sent his partner flying with a sign that read, 'GOLF CLUB'. Flash unleashed the attack with devastating results. The rest of the opposition was destroyed. Scribbles inspected the one painting and discovered a secret passageway.

" Looks dark and spooky. Let's go!" Flame whooped.

" We need some light." Ghost started as he pulled out an Emerald.

" Ghost! You haven't fully recovered from the Chaos Rain." Spic reminded.

" I'm just putting enough power in to make it glow." Ghost assured as he focused energy into it. The Emerald began to shine brightly. The pale chao then led the rest of the gang into the tunnel. The tiny group found their way into a catacomb of doors. Spic stood her hammer up and let it fall. The hammerhead pointed to the northern door.

" This way." She said as she picked up her hammer. Through the door was a well.

" Are you sure this is the right way?" Flash asked.

" The rest of the doors had nothing behind them." Span replied.

" Looks like we have to jump." Flame observed. Scribbles was on the edge of the well looking down when Flash scared him. Scribbles fell to the floor below. The rest of the crew followed.

" Okay, three walls solid rock. One infinite void." Ghost analyzed. Suddenly, dozens of ghosts materialized before the gang. Both teams combined their Team Blasts. Span used her hat to conjure up a twister. Scribbles then jumped into the swirling funnel and started to hurl signs at the apparitions, Flame shot numerous arrows into the tornado, which scattered. Ghost followed the example using the Froaster. Spic and Flash leaped into the vortex, only to be tossed out of the top. Flash grabbed Spic and hurled her to the ground, resulting in a shock wave. All of the ghosts vanished, leaving both teams facing the void. When they drew close to it, two rows of torches lit an imaginary path.

' Looks like we have no choice.' Scribbles wrote as he jumped off of the ground. The mute chao landed on the invisible path safely. The gang quickly ran across the path. At the end were three altars. There was a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. Wooden bridges connected all three to a central platform where the chao stood.

" Okay, Flash and Flame head to the blue altar. Scribbles and Span go to the yellow one. Spic and me will take the red one. Now let's roll!" Ghost ordered as the three groups went their ways. At the altars stood three spheres. Flash touched the first one. The bridge crumbled, leaving the couple trapped. Ghosts appeared over the pit and spread out.

" Flame! Let me carry you! We're gonna jump it!" Flash explained. He picked up the red chao and took off to the edge. The sonic chao landed on a ghost and jumped to the next before the first vanished. Flash continued this chain until they made it to the other side.

" Let's do it!" Ghost exclaimed as he hit the second switch. The bridge crumbled as before, but giant ghostly fans rose up from the pit. Ghost pulled out a piece of bubble gum and chewed it thoroughly.

" Hang on!" Ghost ordered as he felt Spic wrap her arms around his neck. The pale chao blew the biggest bubble in history, which he used to catch the current coming from the fans. Scribbles hit the last switch. Stone platforms replaced the bridge this time. The two chao went air borne and totally flew over the platforms. When all three groups made it safely across, another switch materialized in front of them.

" Ready?" Ghost asked the rest of the gang. Every one nodded their approval. The pale chao touched the sphere. A blinding light flashed. When the light faded, the group was on top of the mansion. Eggman floated to them in his escape pod.

" So, the mansion didn't confuse you? Persistent pests… I'll just have to destroy you. Robots, Destroy them NOW!" the doctor roared as thousands of Omochao dropped from the sky.

" HI! I'M OMOCHAO!" they all shrieked at the same time.

" Time to show you another Chaos attack!" Ghost yelled as he whipped out an Emerald. The gem began to glow brightly as it did with the Chaos Rain.

" CHAOS FIRE!" the pale chao exclaimed as a blue flame engulfed the Emerald. The raging fires consumed all of the Omochao. When the flames died down, the chao were left standing. Eggman started to fly off when Ghost and the gang clung to the pod.

" What are you doing?" Eggman asked as he shook the chao off. Flame attached a rope to an arrow and lodged it into the hull of the pod.

" Grab on!" she ordered as the rest grabbed it. The craft rose into the air unaware of the six stowaways.

_**Only two chapters left in this story! Review!**_


	8. The End?

_**Things are heating up! All your base are belong to Scribbles! I'm thinking that the next story will be a reenactment of an anime series. The performers will all be chao!**_

**Chapter 8: The End?**

" Are we there yet?" Flash asked as the pod ascended higher into the sky.

" Don't make me kick you!" Ghost threatened. Scribbles held onto the rope with his teeth and drew an arrow pointing to the approaching fleet.

" Ever wonder what would happen if this rope snapped?" Spic asked.

" Don't be silly…" Flame snapped.

" We would plummet to our doom. If the fall didn't kill us, the landing will." Span answered. It was then that the rope holding the chao began to fray.

" Look! We're above a ship! It looks like a fish…" Flash said as the craft hovered over an airship. The rope then snapped, sending the six heroes falling onto the ship. When they recovered, Eggman's voice boomed on an intercom.

" Muahahaha! You fools must all have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship, built by the hands of a genius. Its power is unmatched throughout the universe!" The voice said. Ghost got up first, followed by Flash and Scribbles. The three guys then helped the ladies to their feet.

" Eggman! You're going down!" Ghost yelled.

' You have no chance to survive! Make your time!' Scribbles wrote.

" Time to show you what we're made of!" Flash growled as they began to run across the deck.

" I won't stop until Flash and I are happily married!" Flame shouted.

" Ready!" Spic said.

" We're with you till the end!" Span exclaimed as they started to chase the trio. A ramp tossed them onto a fuel line. The six chao ground on the line leading to the next ship.

" We're really high up! We might be at the edge of space." Ghost said.

' Whee…' Scribbles wrote as the gang hopped onto the second ship. An army of robots met their appearance. The chao prepared for a major fight when throwing stars tore through a few bots. The little warriors looked back to see a purple chameleon, a hyperactive bee, and a crocodile wearing headphones.

" Team Chaotix, I presume?" Ghost laughed as he shook hands with the croc.

" Vector, at your service!" Vector smiled.

" Who are these, Vector? Are these the chao that whupped Eggman?" The bee asked.

" Quiet, Charmy!" The chameleon growled.

" Aye-aye Espio!" Charmy exclaimed as he pulled out some candy.

" Hold it!" Sonic yelled as he hobbled into view with his crutches. Tails followed in a neck brace. Knuckles brought up the rear in his wheelchair.

" How did you get up here?" Flash asked. Sonic glanced back at Tails who dropped from exhaustion. Flame stepped in between the two teams, her bow aimed right at Knuckles' skull.

" Try to harm him, and your red pal will have another hole in his head." She growled. The echidna's head suddenly turned to the Froaster.

" I sense the Master Emerald! You give it back now!" he shouted at Ghost. The pale chao pulled the giant gem out of his gun and started to hand it to Knuckles when the Emerald began to glow brightly. When the light faded, three old chao stood there. One of them had a cane.

" Hey… Isn't that the one armed guy that we made that sword for?" the green one asked.

" No! It's that green alien that we made those orange balls for!" the blue one exclaimed.

" It's that there echidna. He's supposed to be watching it! Worse, it doesn't belong to him!" The one with the cane scowled as he hit Knuckles with said cane. He then noticed the other chao watching the trio.

" Sorry about that, sonny. I'm Toto. The green one is Sai and the blue one is Momo. We've been cooped up in that Emerald for years!" Toto said.

" What do you mean? The Master Emerald is mine!" the red echidna asked.

" She didn't tell you…TIKAL! Get out here!" Sai yelled as he started to bang on the gem. A orange echidna girl appeared before the group.

" Yes?" she asked. Toto whacked her on the head with his cane.

" You dumb echidna! If you're going to tell a story, tell the whole thing!" the old chao yelled.

" Meanie! I'm not telling now…" Tikal huffed and blew a raspberry at him.

" Tell, or Chaos will learn what happened to his teddy bear." Momo grinned devilishly. Tikal sighed and began to tell the whole story.

" Long ago, the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald belonged to the chao and their guardian, Chaos. My father, the chief of the echidna village coveted that power and tried to take it for himself. He and his troops broke through the chao guards and reached the shrine of the Master Emerald. Chaos used the Emeralds to wipe out most of the echidna race. You are lucky to even survive. If you hadn't fell down the well in the village square, you would have perished." Tikal concluded.

" A touching story. Too bad you'll be joining those echidnas soon!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he hopped into his Egg Emperor mech. Ghost whipped out a Chaos Emerald and focused his energy into it.

" Chaos Summon!" the pale chao roared as a puddle came out from the Master Emerald. The puddle began to take form. In a matter of seconds, Chaos stood in front of the gang.

' Eggman destroyed your teddy bear!' Scribbles wrote. Chaos looked sad for a moment then his green eyes turned blood red in fury. Flash tossed an Emerald at the watery being. Sai walked up next to Flame.

" Did I miss the fight?" he asked. Flame shook her head.

" Come on, Momo! We're going to miss it!" Sai yelled as Momo drug a jumbo bag of popcorn behind him. Chaos 1 tore the mech to shreds without breaking a sweat. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega found the gang.

" Hey, Shadow! You missed it, Chaos beat Eggman!" Flame smiled. Rouge picked up Team Flame and hugged the trio.

" Who are you little darlings?" the bat asked.

" I'm Flame! These are my maids Spic and Span!" the red chao introduced. Eggman dissolved into a silver puddle.

" Another fake…" Ghost stated. Just then, a voice was heard from inside the ship.

'It's coming from behind that door!' Scribbles wrote.

" I'm on it!" Vector yelled as he tore the door down.

" What? I can't believe it!" Flash yelped.

_**We're nearing the end of this story. Review and Chaos will get a new teddy bear.**_


	9. Super Sonic Showdown!

Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of Sonic Heroes: Chao Side Story. I have figured out the casting for the Inuyasha play. Scribbles will play the role of Naraku.

**Chapter 9: Super Sonic Showdown!**

" It's Dr. Eggman!" Ghost growled as he whipped out the Froaster. The obese doctor was sitting on the floor.

" Wait! I've been in here the whole time!" Eggman cried.

" Then, you don't have a weapon to destroy all chao?" Flame asked.

" Who have we been fighting all this time?" Flash asked.

" The reason I'm in here is because of Metal Sonic. He must have upgraded himself to assume the forms of anyone he comes across." Eggman explained.

' There's someone out here!' Scribbles wrote after looking outside. When the gang looked up, there was a figure on the top of the ship. The sky began to roar with thunder and lightning streaked across the sky.

" All living things kneel before your master!" Metal Sonic boomed as his arms turned into Gatling guns. The guns began to fire at the feet of everyone. The group of heroes began to riverdance while Omega's speakers played riverdance music. When the guns stopped firing, the gangs stood ready to fight. MS raised one arm into the air, which was struck by lightning. The tower exploded, sending shrapnel flying in all directions. The metal then began to take shape. A gigantic body took form, spikes on the shoulders, hands, and the tail. Metal Sonic became the head. The result looked remotely like Sonic.

" Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" Eggman said. Dozens of Eggbots began to flee.

" That's Metal Sonic?" Sonic yelled.

" Wonder how he got rid of the polka music…" Ghost snickered, remembering the chao's last assault on Eggman's fortress.

" If he wants a fight, he's got one!" Flash growled.

" It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined all your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't possibly defeat it! If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman cried. Ghost opened the Froaster and dumped the Emeralds onto the floor.

" But, how? Even with the Emerald's power, our chances for victory are slim. It would take a miracle." The doctor stammered. Sonic picked up the blue gem. Tails and Knuckles joined their partner.

" Alright. We'll buy you some time." Shadow affirmed as Team Dark rushed off to engage the enemy.

" Let's go, boys!" Vector whooped as Team Chaotix dashed into the fray.

" Come on girls. We have a date with Metal Sonic!" Flame smirked as Team Flame started off. Flash stopped her and embraced his fiancé.

" We should split up and help the other teams." Ghost suggested. Scribbles chased after Team Dark while Flash stayed with Team Flame. Ghost then hurried to aid Team Chaotix.

The battle begun with Team Chaotix leading the charge. Espio hurled shruiken with pinpoint accuracy while Charmy watched, guzzling a bag of sugar. The bee's eyes then turned red when Charmy flew to fight Metal Sonic. The tiny detective flew here and there, stinging the enemy with his stinger. Vector threw Ghost at Ms's head. The pale chao started to whale on the metallic skull of Metal with the now useless Froaster.

" Flame! Now!" Ghost yelled. Flame and her team began their attack on the metal monstrosity. Flash zipped from place to place, drawing the fire away from Flame. Span lifted her sister onto Metal Sonic's head. Flame shot arrows at Metal's eyes.

" Shadow! Now!" Flame shouted. Omega opened fire on the body while Shadow pulled out a fake Emerald and Chaos Controlled to the head. Shadow turned on his Air Shoes and commenced the meltdown of MS's spines. Scribbles flew onto the eyes and blacked them out with his marker. Metal Sonic began to flail around, knocking everyone away. Metallic wings sprouted from the base of his body and Metal Sonic flew off. Team Chao met up with Team Sonic.

" Sonic! Give us the Emeralds! We have a score to settle with this guy!" Ghost stated. Sonic knocked them back and turned super. Tails and Knuckles were wrapped in an aura. Team Super Sonic sped off to fight their nemesis.

" You guys okay?" Rouge asked as she helped them up.

" That jerk! I hope Metal Sonic tears them up!" Flash yelled. Toto tapped on the Master Emerald with his cane. The gem started to glow brightly. When the light faded, seven more gems appeared. These Emeralds were huge, about the size of the Master Emerald.

" What are these?" Flash asked.

" These are the Super Emeralds. They have more power than the normal Emeralds. Use them to go after Metal Sonic!" Toto explained. Ghost, Flash, and Scribbles used the power of the Super Emeralds to become Team Hyper Chao. Scribbles looked at he marker, which was replaced with a can of spray paint and nodded at his pals.

" Time to show him what we're made of!" Super Sonic yelled as the team sped ahead. A multi colored blur whizzed by them.

" It's those chao!" Knuckles exclaimed.

" Impossible! We're going faster that the speed of sound. What could be faster than that?" Tails asked. Hyper Scribbles stopped in front of them.

' Try hyperspeed!' Scribbles wrote and sprayed paint in Sonic's eyes. Sonic fell to the ocean below. Flash used his Spin dash to tear through Tails and Knuckle's barriers. Knuckles fell into the sea while Tails hovered in place. Ghost shot one of the tails, causing the kitsune to plummet into the water. The trio made their way to Metal Sonic.

" This ends NOW!" Ghost roared at the metallic menace. Flash led the charge.

" Your super forms can't harm me!" Metal laughed. Flash tore through one of the wings while Scribbles sliced the other off. Ghost held his gun at point-blank range and fired. Metal Sonic lost power and dropped into the sea.

" We did it!" Flash whooped.

' That was fun!' Scribbles wrote.

" Too bad it's all over…FOR YOU!" Ghost yelled. The chao then returned to the airship.

" Is it over?" Flame asked. Flash nodded.

" Let's go home… all of us." Ghost said as he glanced at Team Flame. The chao returned home as heroes. A few days later, Flash carried an egg out of the shelter.

" I hope it's a Sonic chao like his daddy!" the sonic chao smiled as the egg began to break open. A black head looked out at the world. A shadow chao head with blue streaks.

" Awww! Let's call him Inferno!" Flame cooed. Inferno crawled out of his shell to play.

**_Yes, the kid is a Shadow chao. I hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
